<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I've Ever Known by hackediphone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612501">All I've Ever Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackediphone/pseuds/hackediphone'>hackediphone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackediphone/pseuds/hackediphone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux manages to hide away on a small planet. Ren makes for a reunion. The Force works in mysterious ways. </p>
<p>Short fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I've Ever Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hux is in need of a better ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux counted all the ships that passed above his line of sight, wondering how much longer he’d stay out in the cold. Hux must have been laying on the cooling grass for the last hour. It seemed the moons of the planet had already rose above his head. </p>
<p>It had been 8 months since the fall of the First Order and death of Palpetine, the death of Kylo Ren and ultimately Armitage Hux. A mostly exaggerated death Hux mused to himself. Shot to the chest by a blaster, who would have though it?</p>
<p>His chest plate eased the blow but left him with a small circular scar. He looked at it as a reminder of his foolishness and his failure. It also symbolized a new beginning for him. He wondered if Ren thought of him in his last moments. </p>
<p>“8 months is a long time you know.” Hux spoke softly. He’d missed Ren in the past months mourning his lost lover. Even if Ren had turned his back on the First Order.</p>
<p>Hux had settled on the planet of Yaxun, a farming planet to small to have been on the radar of the Resistance or the First Order. It was quiet and calming Hux enjoyed his small Homestead. Hux learned to hunt and harvest, while taking on small jobs for the locals. He was an accomplished engineer using his skills to make repairs on small machinery. </p>
<p>Hux dusted himself off and went inside to make his tea before he laid down. He’d always had trouble sleeping and the tea seemed to take the edge off his always working mind. Something Ren had recommend to him while on the Finalizer. </p>
<p>As he made his way back to his home Hux felt an odd sensation through is body. It was like a wave pulled him toward his home. It felt like something familiar. Hux felt the same sensation whenever Ren was around and called to him. The projection of emotions Ren has called it. </p>
<p>Hux reached the door to his homestead, with his hand on the door he pushed though only to find the back of a tall broad-shouldered man. </p>
<p>“You’re dead.” </p>
<p>“It feels like it too.” Ren rubbed his hand over his own face. “It’s good to see you Hux.” A small smile spread across Ren’s face.</p>
<p>Ren looked exhausted and worn. This large tunic littered with dirt and small tears Hux guessed he’d had it rough these last few months.</p>
<p>“Our reunion took longer than I expected.”  </p>
<p>“Did it now? I assumed you were dead. The whole galaxy is celebrating the death of Kylo Ren.” </p>
<p>Hux made his way to the kitchenette and grabbing the bottle of Bourbon he’d been given from one of the locals.</p>
<p>Removing 2 glasses Hux poured himself and offered the other to Ren who stood in the middle of the room with a nervous expression.</p>
<p>“I don’t have my blaster on me at the moment Ren, so sit down and drink. Stars knows you look like you need one.” Hux huffed out as he tossed back the bitter drink.</p>
<p>Ren conceded and sat at the table. He looked so tired, Hux almost felt sorry for him. </p>
<p>“I’ve been hunting down the remaining members of Palpatine’s followers.” </p>
<p>“Have you come to hunt me down as well Ren?” Hux poured another drink for himself and smirked. “Oh, I am trembling in my boots. Well have at it then.” </p>
<p>“Hux- “Ren started.</p>
<p>Raising his hand up to stop Ren from continuing. Hux finished his 2nd drink. </p>
<p>“I’d like to finish this bottle before you kill him. It was a nice gift from the locals.” </p>
<p>“I haven’t come to kill you Hux. I was the one who warned you to wear your breast plate. Very sly of you to tell the Resistance of my plans. Don’t think I have forgiven you.” Ren smirked taking a swig of his drink.</p>
<p>“You are a bastard you know, that right? How could you allow me to think you were dead?” </p>
<p>Ren took Hux’s hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on the inside of his palm. “You needed this Hux. You needed this break for the chaos. I need to do as the Force willed me to.”</p>
<p>“Fuck the Force and fuck you Ren.” Hux pulled away his hand like the heat from Ren’s kiss was an inferno he needs to escape from. </p>
<p>“The Forced guided me to balance myself and the order of the galaxy. You can’t be upset by that.” Ren reached for Hux once more.</p>
<p>“As I said before- “Hux rolled his eyes, “Fuck the Force. You allowed me to think you were dead, that you ran off with the scavenger girl. I’m no fool Ren and I won’t let you play me as one.”</p>
<p>Hux stood from the table and made his way to the den still fuming over Ren’s sudden arrival.</p>
<p>“Did you assume I’d welcome you back into my arms? You must be on fucking stims Ren!” </p>
<p>“Are you upset that I didn’t come back to you or that I left you behind? I tried to keep you safe, if anyone knew I was still alive we would both be hunted. I also couldn’t let any of Palpatine’s followers live.” Ren pushed himself up from his chair. “I needed to bring back the balance of the Force!”</p>
<p>“Ren I can’t do this again. I lost you once and I won’t be able to handle it again. I’ve put myself back together for the last time.” His voice shook with grief. </p>
<p>“I mourned you Ren.” </p>
<p>Ren moved forward and cupped Hux’s cheeks in his hands. “I am so sorry Hux.”</p>
<p>Pushing the heads together Ren closed his eyes and allowed Hux to feel his emotions through the Force. Hux was overcome with Ren’s emotions. </p>
<p>“I will never leave you Hux. Please believe me.”</p>
<p>Hux looked towards Ren and pulled him down for a kiss. It was like the stars exploded and merged when their lips met. It didn’t take long for Hux’s hunger to swell. He missed Ren and he needed him. </p>
<p>Ren wedged his leg between Hux’s thighs rubbing along his body. Hand wandered and pulled at the clothes on both bodies. Soon Hux was leading Ren to his sleeping quarters. </p>
<p>“Bed.” Hux mumbled against Ren’s lips. Ever so eager Ren carried and dropped Hux onto the small bed. His hair a devilishly messed and lips full from Ren’s kisses, Hux opened his arms to welcome his lover.</p>
<p>“You look absolutely stunning.” Ren placed small kissed to Hux’s neck while removing his pants and boots. “You’ve only become more beautiful since I last touched you.” Soon both were naked and panting with shaken hands.</p>
<p>Ren nipped at Hux’s thighs before taking Hux’s cock into his mouth. Hux nearly came on the spot. He bit into his arm as Ren worked his aching member. Sucking at the head and working his jaw Ren ate like he was dying of hungry, a hunger for Hux. </p>
<p>“Do you have lube?” Ren said giving a lick from Hux’s balls to the tip of his cock.</p>
<p>Hux reached into the bedside drawer and produced a small bottle handing it quickly to Ren. “Hurry I can’t wait for to much longer.” Hux huffed.</p>
<p>Smirking Ren made work into Hux’s body. Easing in one finger then the next. Ren took care to work Hux gently and proper.</p>
<p>“Gods Ren hurry it up. I’m ready please. I need you inside me!” Hux groaned when Ren removed his finger, ready to line himself with Hux.</p>
<p>Ren pushed ever so gently relishing in the velvet heat of Hux’s body. “So tight for me Hux.” Ren groaned.</p>
<p>“You’re just to big, to thick. Please Ren fuck me already!” Hux mewed when Ren finally sheathed himself inside. “Fuck- “Ren began to push in and out of Hux’s hole.</p>
<p>Ren gripped Hux’s hips and made shallow thrust looking for the sweet spot that made Hux cry out in pleasure. Ren found it and continued his assault on Hux’s senses Pounding and sucking at Hux’s neck he need his lover to lose all sense of being. </p>
<p>“You have no idea how much I’ve dreamed of this.” Ren moved faster knowing Hux was close. “I want you to come for me Hux. Show me how much you’ve missed me.” Ren took Hux’s cock in his hand.</p>
<p>“Ren, I’m close please-!” Hux moaned louder and could feel his cock aching in Ren’s hand. In one large moment Ren snapped his hips forwards faster. Hux welted and his allowed himself to let go painting his chest with beads of cum.</p>
<p>Ren followed after and emptied himself inside Hux. Both filthy and dripping with cum and sweat Ren nipped at Hux’s neck. Slowly he eased up and left the bed only to return with a small wet cloth. Ren made quick work to clean them both and tuck himself behind Hux. Pulling the blankets over their body Ren engulfed Hux to him.</p>
<p>Hux soon drifted into a deep sleep and all had left right with the Force.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>